1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for removing nails from roof flashing. The tool is a pry bar specially designed to enable removal of nails without damaging the flashing, which may then be reused.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When typical shingle or like building roofs are being repaired or renewed, it is frequently necessary to remove flashing therefrom. If this flashing could be removed intact, it could subsequently be reinstailed, since flashing is made from materials which resist natural deterioration. In fact, it is generally the act of removing flashing from an assembled roof that damages the flashing, and rendering it unsuitable for further use.
Flashing is typically nailed into place, partially covered by shingles or other roofing materials, and may be caulked by tar or other natural or synthetic sealing materials. A suitable tool for removing the nails is normally employed to remove flashing.
Nail removing tools are well known in the prior art. One such tool has as its purpose removal of nails from shingles, shake, and the like while preserving underlying felt. This tool, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,126, issued to Bernard J. Schaben on May 4, 1993, comprises a generally L-shaped strip of flat stock, the longer leg bearing grooves for engaging nails. This longer leg is slightly bent so that it does not lie in a plane. Schaben's tool lacks lateral impact receiving structures and the arrangement of nail engaging grooves of the present invention. Also, curvature of the strip stock is different from that of the present invention.
The following patents present individual features which bear remotely upon the novel structure. The similarities will be noted, but closer examination will reveal that none of these devices would be suitable for duty as envisioned and provided for by the present invention.
A tack pulling bar is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 743,183, issued to William C. Miller on Nov. 3, 1903. The bar has curvature vaguely similar to that of the present invention. However, this bar has but one fastener engaging groove, which is disposed in a different location from any of the present invention. This bar also lacks the impact receiving members of the present invention.
Two pry bars are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 542,989, issued to Jesse S. Brooks on Jul. 23, 1895, and U.S. Pat. No. 569,552, issued to Oscar E. Dunaway et al. on Oct. 13, 1896. The device of Dunaway et al. includes a structure attached to and perpendicular to the main shaft. Although the present invention includes structure located roughly at the same location, and generally similarly oriented, the structure of Dunaway et al. is ill suited to receiving hammer blows in the same manner as that of the present invention.
Both bars move in a plane perpendicular to motion of the novel tool. They must therefore be of sufficient thickness in a dimension which would defeat their use in the manner of the present invention. Also, their respective nail engaging grooves are arranged differently from those of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,652, issued to Theodore Thorson on Jan. 17, 1928, describes a claw hammer adapted to include nail engaging grooves located laterally on the claws, generally in the manner of the present invention. However, configuration of the typical hammer head departs radically from the construction of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.